Folle d'un fou
by MadMeary
Summary: Il portait une chemise et un pantalon noirs par dessus lesquels il avait enfilé la traditionnelle blouse blanche. Il la déshabillait du regard, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine et sur ses jambes. UA ou AU comme vous préférez.


En ce soir d'Halloween je me devais de poster quelque chose. Pitié pour ma santé mentale éloignez moi de mon ordinateur. Hidan est peut-être un peu OOC mais pas tant que ça. L'histoire m'a été inspirée par un fanart dont voici le lien:

飛いのちゃん | ズラ [pixiv] member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=35107530

* * *

 **Folle d'un fou**

Ino avait toujours cru que si elle voulait quelque chose dans la vie elle n'avait qu'à travailler dur, s'accrocher, ne jamais douter d'elle et compter sur sa chance qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Ces grâce à tout cela qu'elle avait passé l'entretien d'embauche de la clinique Lee, qui se situait à Tokyo. La ville ne lui faisait pas peur, elle avait vécu à Yokohama toute sa vie, la vie elle connaissait, et en plus, elle avait prit des cours de karaté depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Lorsque la directrice Akasuna no Chiyo lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'elle était prise elle l'avait remerciée poliment mais chaleureusement avant de raccrocher et sauter partout comme une folle.

* * *

Elle venait de terminer de régler les derniers détails avec la chef de l'établissement et venait d'officiellement prendre ses fonctions en tant qu'infirmière dans le bâtiment psychologique. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs gaiement, saluant tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

« Tu dois être la nouvelle infirmière, on ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais canon, entendit-elle près d'elle.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche, et vit à quelques mètres d'elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'une chambre, se tenait un homme, qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon noirs par dessus lesquels il avait enfilé la traditionnelle blouse blanche. Il la déshabillait du regard, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine et sur ses jambes.

-Bonjour, c'est exact, c'est bien moi, je suis Ino Yamanaka, se présenta-t-elle

-Moi c'est Hidan Sakki, je suis le médecin responsable de ce service, ce qui veux dire que tu es sous mes ordres chérie, répondit-il.

-Enchanté, mais je ne suis pas votre chérie, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton défensif.

Il avait beau être son supérieur elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire, même s'il était terriblement sexy, elle avait des principes.

-Tu as raison, parce que si tu l'étais, cette jolie petite tenue d'infirmière ne serait déjà plus sur toi, affirma-t-il.

La blonde ne savait quoi répondre à cela, ce type ne perdait pas son temps et ne tournait pas autour du pot, savoir qu'elle lui plaisait, au moins physiquement la flattait, et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Hidan, cela fait deux heures que je te cherche, tu n'entends pas ton bipeur quand il sonne, s'énerva une jeune femme en se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.

-Yugito le rayon de soleil de cet établissement, non je ne l'ai pas entendu, mais c'est probablement parce que les piles sont mortes, supposa-t-il.

-Tu vas me rendre folle, je te jure un jour je vais finir par te tuer, râla-t-elle.

-Mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça, à propos a tu déjà rencontré notre nouvelle infirmière Ino Yamanaka, elle est délicieuse n'est-ce pas !

La nouvelle arrivante détacha son regard du médecin et le planta dans celui d'Ino. Celle-ci eut l'impression d'être une souris épiée par un chat.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-elle timidement.

-Bonjour, répondit l'autre d'un ton plus doux que celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'adresser au docteur.

-Elle c'est Yugito Nii, la chef des infirmières et celle qui s'assure que je fasse tous les jours mon travail, expliqua-t-il.

-Justement ça tombe bien, j'en ai pour toi, alors monsieur le tombeur tu vas y aller tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-elle en le tirant par l'oreille.

-Aie, tu es une vraie sadique Yugi, je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire mal aux autres...Au fait trésor, si tu veux passer de bons moments avec moi, choisis les gardes de nuit, elles sont plus vivantes, si je travaille le plus souvent lorsqu'il fait noir c'est parce que me lever tôt ça me fait chier, termina-t-il en parlant à Ino, non sans ajouter un petit clin d'œil à sa proposition. »

La jeune Yamanaka rit, franchement amusée de la situation. Cet Hidan n'était pas un médecin ordinaire, et elle l'aimait bien. Le reste de la journée elle fit la connaissance des patients dont les cas étaient les plus légers, et d'autres membres du personnel.

* * *

Les jours suivants elle prit ses marques, toutes ses gardes étaient diurnes, et c'était mieux ainsi. Le bâtiment qui comportait plusieurs étages était un vrai labyrinthe et elle s'y était déjà perdue plusieurs fois. Elle avait croisé Hidan, lors de sept de ses gardes, et à chaque fois les mains du médecin s'étaient baladées sur les seins ou les fesses de l'infirmière, qui les lui retirait après quelques minutes. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, elle en était très clairement consciente, mais cela l'excitait, et puis elle ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse, ou vierge, une nuit avec lui ne l'engageait à rien. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle allait tout de suite lui offrir ce qu'il convoitait, pas prude mais pas pute non plus c'était sa devise.

* * *

Ce fut lors d'un soir d'hiver, qu'elle eut droit à sa première nuit à la clinique. L'ambiance était franchement différente, les couloirs lui paraissaient plus sombres, et plus froid. Si elle avait été la seule personne présente dans l'établissement elle aurait eu très peur, cela ressemblait à un lieu hanté. Elle en avait des frissons.

Alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde, elle entendit des bruits qui provenait d'une salle tout au fond du couloir le plus sombre qu'elle avait vu depuis le début de soirée. Prise de curiosité et bien que peu rassurée, elle s'y engagea, avançant lentement, et silencieusement. La porte de la pièce était très légèrement entrouverte, elle ne distinguait pas l'intégralité de la pièce, mais avait tout de même une vision très nette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Hidan était face à la porte, près du lit d'un patient, un homme dont elle ne s'était pas encore occupée depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, le patient était attaché, et avait du coton dans la bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce que Hidan disait, mais elle le vit prendre un scalpel et l'enfoncer dans la jambe droite de l'homme, et ce dernier pleurer, et hurler de douleur pendant que le médecin faisait parcourir l'instrument dans sa peau.

Ino ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était comme pétrifiée, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Le rire sadique de l'homme aux cheveux gris, son expression de psychopathe, tout, tout en lui la tétanisait. Elle tremblait, tellement qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Elle avait envie de se bouger les oreilles, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire car elle ne l'entendrait pas s'approcher de la porte.

Dès que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner, elle détala à toute vitesse sans se retourner, et évita le médecin tout le reste de la nuit.

Une fois seule chez elle dans son lit, elle remua cette histoire dans sa tête, et la seule conclusion plausible à laquelle elle voulait croire était que ce patient était dangereux et que Hidan avait juste chercher à lui faire peur pour le calmer, l'entaille qu'il lui avait fait ne devait pas être profonde. C'était sûrement ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça, l'hôpital aurait prévenu la police si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la direction était au courant, et acceptait ses méthodes un peu barbare.

* * *

Il fallut qu'elle attende plusieurs jours avant d'avoir une garde de jour en commun avec le docteur Sakki, et il se comporta avec elle de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait depuis le jour de leur rencontre, rien n'avait changé. Cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait eu, en plus c'était ridicule il était un excellent médecin et adoré de ses patients, il ne pouvait donc pas être un sociopathe, ce n'était pas docteur Jekyll et mister Hyde.

* * *

Leur garde suivante était de nuit, et n'aimant pas rester sur un doute, Ino décida de le suivre discrètement pendant sa tournée. Là encore, il s'arrêta dans une chambre en retrait et laissa la porte entrebâillée. Une fois certaine qu'il n'allait pas revenir, elle s'en rapprocha et l'espionna. Cette fois-là elle assista au tranchage des veines d'une jeune femme qui elle aussi avait du coton dans la bouche.

Contrairement à la première fois, les bruits lui parurent plus lointain, et elle se surprit à admirer les traits parfaitement harmonieux de Hidan pendant qu'il exécutait sa tâche. Elle n'était plus terrifiée mais fascinée, il maîtrisait ses gestes sur le bout des doigts, et elle eut envie que ce soit sur son corps qu'il les fasse se promener.

Elle commençait à perdre la raison, mais cela elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

* * *

Au fil du temps, cela devint comme un rituel, non pire, c'était une drogue, elle avait besoin de le voire prendre du plaisir à torturer ces gens, elle s'était convaincue que c'étaient pour leur bien, et qu'il agissait ainsi uniquement dans le but de les soigner.

Un soir, comme elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle poussa un peu plus la porte qui grinça. Hidan attiré par le bruit, releva la tête et la découvrit. L'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage devait lui plaire puisqu'il lui sourit et l'invita à se rapprocher.

« Viens poupée, de là où tu es tu ne dois pas bien voir.

Elle marcha vers lui, sans peur, sans crainte, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle toucha le lit, du côté opposé où le médecin se trouvait.

-Tu veux essayer ?, lui proposa-t-il

-M...moi, bredouilla-t-elle surprise.

-Viens, viens à côté de moi, je vais te guider.

Une fois de plus elle fit comme il lui avait dit, elle contourna le lit, et vint se placer à sa gauche, au niveau du ventre de l'homme allongé. Hidan lui mit un scalpel dans la main droite, et posa sa gauche sur celle de l'infirmière. Il positionna la main de la blonde sur le ventre du patient et l'aida à faire glisser la lame de manière à faire une ligne au niveau du nombril.

Ino observait le sang sortir et couler et trouvait cela magnifique, elle détourna ses yeux quelques instants de la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger et regarda l'homme attaché, il faisait une moue de douleur, des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues, et cela excita encore davantage l'infirmière.

-Magnifique, c'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en riant.

Hidan avait retiré sa main de la sienne, et était en train d'administrer de la morphine à sa victime, pour qu'il « oublie tout » lui expliqua-t-il. Elle tenait toujours l'arme dans sa main, et prise d'une pulsion elle se la planta très légèrement dans la paume de la main gauche, elle amena cette dernière jusqu'à sa bouche, et lécha le liquide qui en coulait.

-Je le savais, j'en étais sûr que tu étais comme moi putain, tu m'as été envoyée par Jashin, s'exclama le docteur qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. »

Ino ne savait pas qui était Jashin mais elle s'en fichait, elle était dans un état indescriptible. Elle attrapa son compagnon par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche et il eut le goût du sang de la blonde mélangé à sa salive. Il la souleva, et la posa sur la table, il ouvrit sa blouse, alors qu'elle écartait les cuisses. Une fois nue, la blonde s'amusa à déposer des gouttes de son sang un peu partout sur son corps, que son amant léchait avidement avant de la mordiller.

Ce soir-là, elle atteignit le septième enfer, elle arrêta de compter les orgasmes qu'il lui donna, elle ne voyait que du rouge et lui, elle n'avait que le goût du sang, délicieux, exquis, addictif, et celui de la salive du garçon aux yeux violets. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans ça, elle en était trop dépendante, elle était perdue.


End file.
